Kissushite
by Kuroda Yue
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha tidak pernah berani mencium Haruno Sakura sekalipun. Jangankan mencium, memeluk saja tidak pernah! Karena tingkah anehnya itu lah Sakura meragukan perasaan Sasuke kepadanya./"Kalau Sasuke-kun mencintai ku, kenapa Sasuke-kun tidak pernah mencium ku?"/"Hn, tidak ada yang mengganggu ku. Kalau kau jelek, aku tidak mungkin menyukaimu, pinkie."/"Ne Sasuke-kun, kissushite?"


**Kissushite?  
Naruto Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By : Kuroda Yue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Standar Desclaimer Applied!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!  
AU, OOC, PWP, Typo(s), etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ONESHOOT!**

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau tidak mencintai ku?" tanya pemilik suara bening yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda itu kepada lelaki emo di depannya. Lelaki itu menatap gadis di depannya dengan tatapan datar.

Uchiha Sasuke sangat ingin membantah apa yang diasumsikan oleh kekasih _pinkie_-nya itu. Tapi gengsinya sebagai seorang Uchiha, sukses meruntuhkan keinginannya. Akhirnya, pemuda yang menuntut ilmu di Konoha _High School_ itu pun memilih untuk tetap diam. Dan parahnya, diamnya lelaki itu ditanggapi secara negative oleh kekasihnya, Haruno Sakura.

"J-Jadi benar, Sasuke-_kun_ tidak mencintai ku. Kalau begitu lebih baik kita akhiri sa—

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh!" ujar Sasuke sedikit membentak—tak peduli ia telah memotong perkataan Sakura.

Ia sangat frustasi saat ini. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, Sakura menuduh Sasuke hal yang tidak-tidak. Bagaimana bisa seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak mencintai Haruno Sakura? Oh tolonglah, bahkan _baka aniki_-nya—Uchiha Itachi—pun bisa melihat seberapa besar rasa cintanya kepada gadis cerewet ini. Tapi kenapa gadis ini malah berani menuduhnya seperti itu? Padahal ia tahu bahwa gadisnya ini memiliki IQ yang tinggi. Kenapa bisa sebodoh ini?

"Kalau Sasuke-_kun_ mencintai ku, kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ tidak pernah mencium ku?"

Nah, inilah masalahnya.

Inilah masalah utamanya disini.

Sasuke menghela napas frustasi. Sakura mengatakan bahwa Sasuke tidak mencintainya lagi, hanya karna Sasuke tidak pernah menciumnya? Oh hebat, sebaiknya Sasuke cepat-cepat memberi jarak kepada Sakura dan Naruto agar kebodohan pemuda rubah itu tidak menular sepenuhnya kepada Sakura.

"Tuh 'kan? Sasuke-_kun_ bohong! Pasti Sasuke-_kun_ su—

Ucapan Sakura lagi-lagi terpotong karena Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menubruknya hingga ke dinding atap sekolah yang ada di belakangnya. Ia menatap takut-takut kepada Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya tajam. Entahlah, mungkin tidak suka dengan segala tuduhannya—yang menurutnya benar.

Tubuh Sakura terasa kaku seketika. Ia tak dapat berkutik saat tangan besar lelaki Uchiha itu bergerak mengangkat dagunya ke atas untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Sasuke—karna tinggi badan mereka yang berbeda cukup jauh. Sakura memejamkan matanya erat saat Sasuke mulai memajukan wajahnya. Jantung gadis merah muda itu berdetak kencang ketika dirasanya napas Sasuke menerpa wajahnya. Sakura sudah siap terhadap apa yang akan terjadi, atau tepatnya menginginkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Namun tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkannya, Sasuke malah melepaskan dagunya dan sedikit memberi jarak kepadanya. Sakura yang merasakan dagunya dilepas pun membuka matanya. Tanpa ragu, ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Dicubitnya pipi _chubby_ kekasihnya sedikit kuat—karena gemas—hingga membuat Sakura merintih.

"Aa.. _I-It-Ittai.. ittai_.."

"Jangan meragukan ku!" ucap Sasuke setelah melepaskan cubitannya kepada Sakura.

Sakura mengelus pipinya yang memerah itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca karna sedikit kesakitan. Ia mengembungkan pipinya tanda kesal kepada Sasuke. Putera bungsu Uchiha Fugaku itu lagi-lagi tersenyum tipis. Diacaknya pucuk kepala merah muda itu pelan dengan tangan kanannya.

"Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi, jika itu sakit."

Wajah Sakura spontan memerah mendengar permintaan maaf yang diungkapkan secara tidak langsung oleh Sasuke. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya gugup.

"Sasuke-_kun_ kenapa tidak pernah mencium ku? Memangnya apa yang mengganggumu? Karena aku jelek?" tanya Sakura menatap takut-takut kepada Sasuke.

Jauh dari harapannya, lelaki emo itu hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman singkat—yang tidak jelas maksudnya. Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Tidak tega juga melihat Sakura kecewa seperti itu.

"Hn, tidak ada yang mengganggu ku. Kalau kau jelek, aku tidak mungkin menyukaimu, _pinkie_."

Setelah berucap demikian, Sasuke pun beranjak hendak meninggalkan atap sekolah setelah sebelumnya menyempatkan diri untuk menepuk pelan kepala merah kekasihnya. Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajah tampannya saat melihat rona merah yang menghiasi wajah gadis merah mudanya.

Ah, begitu imut.

Jika saja Sasuke tidak dapat menahan _imej_ Uchiha-nya, mungkin ia sudah mengigit-gigiti wajah kekasihnya yang begitu imut.

"Mau sampai kapan kau disana?"

"E-Eh?" Sakura yang tersadar dari lamunan romantisnya pun langsung mengejar Sasuke dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan lelaki yang memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

Netra kehijauan milik Sakura menatap wajah maskulin kekasihnya yang berjarak satu kepala di atasnya. Ia adalah gadis yang paling beruntung karena dapat merebut hati sang pangeran es. Ah, tentu saja. Menjadi kekasih Sasuke saja sudah cukup beruntung. Sakura malah ingin menuntut ini-itu kepada Sasuke, seperti menuntut ciuman. Sakura menghela napas panjang.

Yah, bukan salahnya juga sih. Dia hanya gadis remaja yang ingin merasakan hal-hal romantis dalam masa pacaran. Lagipula, teman-temannya banyak yang sudah berciuman. Entah itu di dahi, pipi, maupun bibir. Sedangkan dirinya? Jangankan berciuman, bergandengan tangan saja masih jarang-jarang. Ia terus bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Oke, jidatnya memang lebar. Tapi wajahnya tetap cantik, imut pula! Tapi kenapa Sasuke sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menciumnya?

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sekuat tenaga untuk mengenyahkan segala pikiran negative yang muncul. Ia menarik lengan seragam Sasuke pelan—tanda meminta pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"_G-Gomen ne_, Sasuke-_kun_." Ujar Sakura sedikit memalingkan wajahnya karna tak berani menatap Sasuke secara langsung.

Sasuke menggerakkan tangan kanannya menuju wajah gadis itu. Spontan Sakura yang tadinya menatap lantai, beralih menatap Sasuke kembali. Lelaki itu menyeringai tipis.

"Aa.. _Ittai ittai_.."

Sasuke mencubit pelan hidung mungil kekasihnya dan menggoyangkannya ke samping beberapa kali. Sasuke terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Haruno tunggal yang mirip seperti anak kucing itu.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Lagi-lagi wajah Sakura memerah melihat senyum tipis yang disunggingkan Sasuke kepadanya. Detik berikutnya, siulan-siulan jahil pun terdengar di sekitar mereka.

"Lihat itu! Haruno dan Uchiha begitu romantis seperti biasa."

"Kyaaaa! Sasuke-_kun_ kenapa manis sekali kepada si Haruno itu?!"

"Wah, ternyata itu bukan gossip. Mereka benar-benar berpacaran rupanya."

Ah sial! Sakura lupa bahwa sekarang mereka sedang di lorong utama sekolah setelah turun dari atap. Bisikan siswa-siswi yang melihat adegan manis mereka pun membuat wajahnya semakin memerah.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_, a-aku duluan. Aku baru ingat punya janji dengan Ino."

Sasuke tampak menyeringai tipis kepada Sakura. Ia tahu, gadisnya tengah malu saat ini. Seandainya saja ia tak perlu menahan diri, mungkin lelaki itu sudah mencium Sakura di depan siswa-siswa KHS untuk mendeklarasikan bahwa gadis _pink_ itu miliknya, hanya miliknya.

"_J-Jaa_, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn."

Setelah melihat punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauh, lelaki emo itu pun berjalan menuju halaman belakang sekolah—tempat ia dan teman-temannya berkumpul.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, Sakura! Ayo duduk!" panggil seorang gadis berambut pirang kepada Sakura yang sedang membawa nampan berisi makanan yang sudah dipesannya tadi.

"Wah, tumben Tenten dan Hinata ikutan." Ujar Sakura setelah mengambil tempat duduk di samping Ino. Tangan mungilnya bergerak mengambil _sandwich_ yang dibungkus dengan kertas khusus itu dan menyuapkannya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.

"Iya, habisnya bosan! Neji sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya." Jawab gadis bercepol dua yang bernama Tenten.

"Waah, jadi kalau sudah kesepian baru mencari kami ya?" gurau Sakura sengaja menyindir Tenten. Yang disindir mendelik tak suka kepada kalimat kelewat jujur yang diucapkan Sakura.

"_Urusai_!" gerutu Tenten.

Sakura tertawa cukup keras. Ia memang hobi membuat temannya—Ino dan Tenten—marah. Karena terdapat kesenangan tersendiri saat melihat wajah mereka yang sedang marah—menurutnya. Oh tentu ia tak akan mengerjai Hinata. Ia terlalu tidak tega untuk mengerjai gadis selembut itu.

"_Ne_ Hinata, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Naruto? Dia tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh 'kan?" tanya Ino tanpa mempedulikan wajah Hinata yang memerah karena pertanyaannya.

"T-Tidak, Ino-_chan_. Kami baik-baik saja. L-Lagipula, Neji _-nii_ mengawasi hubungan kami kok."

"Uh oh. Baguslah kalau Neji mengawasi kalian. Pasti Naruto tidak akan berani macam-macam." Ujar Sakura menimpali.

"Ku rasa hubunganmu dengan Neji tidak terpengaruh 'kan, Tenten?" tanya Ino sambil menyeruput jus jeruk miliknya. Sakura dan Hinata yang sedang makan itu pun ikut menunggu jawaban Tenten.

"Tidak kok. Hanya saja, yah Neji itu sedikit menyebalkan."

"M-Menyebalkan?" tanya Hinata tak percaya. Setahunya, kakaknya itu sangat pendiam dan hampir tidak mungkin jika kakaknya adalah seseorang yang menyebalkan.

"Kami sering terlibat dalam pertengkaran kecil. Yah kalian tahu lah dia bagaimana. Begitu cerewet. Bahkan aku tidak diperbolehkan memakai kaos kaki pendek ke sekolah." Ujar Tenten sembari menunjukkan kaki jenjangnya yang dibungkus dengan kaos kaki yang panjangnya sebetis.

Mulut Hinata ternganga sedikit mendengarnya. Demi apapun, kakaknya adalah orang yang cuek. Ia tahu itu. Detik berikutnya, bibir Hinata menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Eh? Kenapa kau tersenyum, Hinata?" tanya Tenten bingung.

"Jadi, ada yang kekasihnya posesif disini eh?" tanya Sakura dengan mata yang berkilat.

"A-Ap-Apa maksud kalian hah?"

"Pfftt.. Kau bodoh sekali, Tenten. Ternyata Neji benar-benar menyukaimu yah. Sampai dia se-posesif itu kepadamu. Akui saja, kau suka 'kan?" goda Ino kepada Tenten yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Ino-_chan_ benar. _Nii-san_ pasti sangat menyayangi Tenten-_chan_."

"Y-Yah.. Bagaimana ya? Kadang, dia bisa romantis juga. Walau menyebalkan." Ujar Tenten dengan wajah memerah.

"Eh?" ketiga temannya sontak terkejut atas jawaban yang diucapkan Tenten. Dengan wajah malu-malu pula!

"L-Lupakan! Dasar kalian tukang menggoda! Kau sendiri, Ino! Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sai?!" tanya Tenten sembari menunjuk gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

Ino mengibas rambutnya bak bintang iklan _shampoo_. Sakura mengernyit jijik melihatnya.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, hubungan kami berdua sangat baik seperti biasa. Bahkan Sai-_kun_ sering memuji ku. Dia bilang, aku adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah ia temui."

Sakura dan Tenten menatap Ino sembari mengernyit jijik. Ini sangat menjijikan. Sai yang biasanya berkata 'terlalu jujur' itu menggombali Ino layaknya seorang pujangga. Membayangkannya saja membuat mereka berdua merinding.

"Kalian pernah berciuman?"

"Tentu saja. Kami sering berciuman. Bahkan kami sering berciuman panas. Apa ya namanya? Ciuman yang menautkan lidah satu sama lain itu loh."

"_French kiss_?" tanya Sakura yang semakin mengernyit jijik saat Ino menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat.

Wajah Hinata memerah mendengar percakapan mereka yang semakin lama semakin 'menjurus'.

"Kalian pernah melakukan hal yang 'lebih'?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"Kalau maksudmu hal yang dewasa, kami tidak melakukannya. Paling jauh, kami hanya _French kiss_. Kami ingin kami mengalaminya untuk yang pertama kali setelah pernikahan kami." Ujar Ino menautkan kedua tangannya dengan antusias.

"Kau sendiri, Sakura? Apa kau sudah pernah berciuman dengan Sasuke? Aku lihat, hubungan kalian sangat mesra." Tanya Ino menyeruput kembali jus jeruknya karena merasa haus.

"I-Itu.."

Hinata memiringkan sedikit kepalanya tanda bingung kepada Sakura. Terkaan ketiga temannya, gadis merah muda ini pasti sudah pernah berciuman dengan pangeran sekolah itu dikarenakan hubungan mereka yang begitu mesra.

"Kami belum pernah melakukannya."

"EEEH?" pekik Ino dan Tenten tanpa tanggung-tanggung. Hinata juga tampaknya terkejut, tetapi ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"B-Bagaimana bisa, Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura menghela napas panjang. "Entahlah. Kelihatannya ada yang mengganggunya."

"Masa' _sih_? Aku saja pernah melakukannya dengan Neji walau tidak sering." Ujar Tenten tak percaya.

Sakura terhenyak sesaat. Bahkan Neji yang dinginnya hampir sama seperti Sasuke saja pernah mencium kekasihnya. Sebenarnya apa yang Uchiha bungsu itu pikirkan?

"_A-Ano_, aku pernah berciuman sekali dengan Naruto-_kun_." Ujar Hinata malu-malu.

Lah kalau yang ini sih wajar!

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menatap _sandwich_-nya yang sudah tersisa satu suapan terakhir. Merasa tak berminat, ia pun meletakkan kembali _sandwich_ itu di atas nampan.

"Aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Aku sudah sering menanyakan alasannya, tapi dia hanya diam. Ugh.."

"Aku benci mengakui ini, Sakura. Tapi kau memiliki paras yang cantik. Bibirmu juga _sexy_! Aku penasaran apa isi kepala Uchiha itu." Celetuk Ino tak sabaran.

Sakura mendengus. Ia menahan dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. "Semoga saja dia memiliki alasan yang bagus untuk ini."

.

.

.

.

.

"_Arigato_, Sasori-_kun_. Tanpa bantuanmu, mungkin aku tidak akan sanggup membawa semua buku-buku ini." Ujar Sakura melirik buku-buku kimia tebal yang ia dan Sasori bawa saat ini.

Pemuda _baby face_ itu tersenyum lembut kepada Sakura. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan gadis bertubuh kecil sepertimu membawa buku-buku berat ini." Gurau Sasori.

Sakura menyikut perut pemuda berambut merah itu pelan sembari terkikik kecil. "Maaf saja, tubuhku memang kecil." Ujar Sakura berpura-pura merajuk.

"Oh ayolah, kau marah?"

Sakura membuang wajahnya. Detik berikutnya, ia mendengus menahan tawa.

"Kau benar-benar sederhana, Sasori-_kun_." Ucap Sakura tergelak pelan. Sasori pun menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya sedikit gugup karena Sakura menertawakan kepolosannya.

Setelah kedua insan itu meletakkan buku-buku tersebut di ruang guru, keduanya pun berjalan keluar dari lingkungan sekolah untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Saat sampai di lorong utama, Sasori menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Na_, Sakura.."

"Ada apa, Sasori-_kun_?" ujar Sakura ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap ke arah Sasori.

Sasuke yang baru saja selesai menghadiri rapat komite pun tidak sengaja melihat mereka berdua di lorong utama sekolah. Karena didorong rasa penasaran, lelaki emo ini memilih untuk bersembunyi di balik dinding yang paling dengan dengan posisi mereka berdua saat ini.

"I-Itu.."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung terhadap apa yang akan Sasori katakan kepadanya. Setelah menunggu cukup lama, Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Memangnya apa yang akan Sasori katakan padanya sampai memerlukan waktu lama untuk mengungkapkannya?

"Sasori-_kun_, ini sudah jam empat sore. Aku memiliki janji untuk berlatih basket bersama Sasuke-_kun_. Aku pikir mu—

"Aku menyukaimu!"

Sakura membelalakkan netra _emerald_-nya begitu ia mendengar pernyataan Sasori. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum canggung.

"Ah-ahaha.. Sasori-_kun_ kau masih saja bercanda." Ujar Sakura dengan tawa yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Aku serius."

Sakura menghentikan tawanya begitu Sasori menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Pemuda merah ini tidak main-main.

"Aku menyukaimu. Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku, Sakura?"

Sakura menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya karena gugup. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sudah jelas ia pasti akan menolak pemuda berwajah imut di depannya karena ia sudah memiliki Uchiha Sasuke.

Di balik dinding, Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Gigi-gigi putihnya bergemeletukan, tanda bahwa ia benar-benar marah saat ini. Hal yang paling tidak ia sukai adalah miliknya diambil oleh orang lain. Ia tidak akan menerimanya begitu saja.

"_G-Gomen,_ Sasori-_kun_. A-Aku sudah memiliki Sasuke-_kun_ dan aku sangat mencintainya."

"Kau begitu mencintainya, belum tentu dia mencintaimu! Apa yang kau harapkan dari manusia es seperti dia? Apa selama ini dia peduli kepadamu, Sakura?"

"Sasori-_kun_!"

Mengabaikan teguran Sakura, Sasori berjalan mendekati gadis merah muda itu. "Aku menyukaimu, benar-benar menyukaimu."

Setelah berucap demikian, Sasori mendaratkan kecupan kecil di jidat lebar Sakura. Beberapa detik berikutnya, terdengar suara derapan kaki seseorang yang begitu cepat, seperti sedang berlari ke arah mereka.

"Beraninya kau menyentuh milikku! Dasar brengsek!"

BUGH!

Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke langsung menghadiahi pukulan keras pada pipi kiri Sasori. Sudut bibir pemuda bermarga Akasuna itu tampak mengeluarkan darah. Ia menatap sengit ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa masalahmu?!"

"Apa masalahku!? Kau menyentuh milikku, bodoh! Aku akan menghajarmu!"

Sasuke baru saja hendak beranjak ke arah serangga merah itu. Tetapi dirasanya sebuah tangan mungil menahan tubuhnya.

"Hentikan, Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Kau membelanya? Hah?! Kau membelanya, Sakura!?"

"Aku tidak membelanya, Sasuke-_kun_! Aku tidak ingin ada kekerasan disini!" pekikan Sakura sukses membuat kedua pemuda itu bungkam.

Sakura menarik napas panjang. "Sasori-_kun_, aku tetap pada keputusan awal ku. Aku tidak bisa menerimamu. Aku sangat mencintai Sasuke-_kun_. Aku tidak peduli dia mencintaiku atau tidak."

"…"

"Lebih baik Sasori-_kun_ pulang dan obati lukamu sebelum infeksi. Aku mewakili Sasuke-_kun_ meminta maaf kepadamu." Ujar Sakura sembari ber-_ojigi_ kepada Sasori yang masih tersungkur di atas lantai.

Sasori mendecih. Ia mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai, lalu meninggalkan kedua insan itu. Setelah Sasori pergi, Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang juga, Sasuke-_kun_."

Baru saja Sakura berjalan beberapa langkah, ia merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk oleh Sasuke. Pelukan yang sarat akan keposesifan. Wajah Sakura sontak memerah karena ini pertama kalinya Sasuke memeluk dirinya. Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu mungil Sakura.

"Kau hanya milikku. Aku tidak suka milikku disentuh oleh orang lain." Bisik Sasuke dengan nada sensual di telinga Sakura. Gadis itu sedikit kegelian karena napas lelaki itu menerpa telinganya.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_.."

Setelah memeluk Sakura cukup lama, Sasuke pun melepaskannya—walaupun belum rela. Ditatapnya wajah Sakura yang tengah memerah lucu. Mengingat serangga merah itu mencium pipi Sakura, Sasuke kembali merasa kesal.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan serangga merah itu lagi!"

"T-Tapi, Sasuke-_kun_.."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Jika kau terus dekat dengannya, bisa-bisa dia merebutmu dariku."

"K-Kenapa tidak? Lagipula, Sasuke-_kun_ tidak menyayangiku. Sasuke-_kun_ tidak pernah mau menciumku. Bisa sa—

CUP!

Sakura membelalakkan matanya begitu dirasanya sesuatu yang basah dan kenyal menempel pada bibirnya. Netra kehijauannya sukses berlinang. Sasuke menciumnya. Mencium bibirnya. Setelah saling melumat satu sama lain sejenak, keduanya pun melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sakura langsung berhambur memeluk Sasuke. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Aku pikir—hiks.. kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau benar-benar jahat!"

"Perasaanku kepadamu tidak akan berubah, nona cerewet." Ujar Sasuke membalas pelukan kekasihnya.

Keduanya melonggarkan pelukan mereka untuk saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Kenapa selama ini kau tidak pernah menciumku, Sasuke-_kun_? Kenapa baru sekarang?"

Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya yang bersemu tipis. Ini memalukan. Masa' ia harus menjawabnya?

"A-Aku ingin kita melakukannya untuk yang pertama kali saat kita di depan altar, jadi aku—

Ucapan Sasuke terpotong begitu Sakura kembali memeluknya dengan erat. Ia tersenyum lembut, lalu membalas kembali pelukan gadis kesayangannya.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau tidak pernah mau jujur kepadaku."

"Aku mencintaimu, nona cerewet."

Sakura terkikik kecil. Ia melonggarkan pelukannya, lalu kembali menatap ke wajah tampan kekasihnya.

"_Ne_ Sasuke-_kun_, _kissushite_?"

"Hn. Kau yang meminta, _pinky_."

CHU~

.

.

.

.

.

**Owari**

Author's Area :

Bwahahaha! Padahal rencana mau ngetik fanfic sadistic rate M. malah ga jadi. Muncul ide abal ngetik fanfic ini :v

Kissushite : cium aku. :v

Anyway, maaf ya PWP. Saya ga pandai buat plot :v

Yosh, karena udah tengah malam, saya bacodnya sampe sini aja.

RnR ne, minna? Arigato gozaimasu.. :D

**Sign,**

**Kuroda Yue – 19/10/2013 12.10AM**


End file.
